


Sweet tooth

by LittleTurtle95



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Last time Alec Lightwood left for a day-long mission he came back to his three men all with a bad sugar induced stomach ache, so today he asks Magnus tonotindulge the kids with sweets like he always does when he's not around.Chaos ensues.Or, the one with the happy family, that's basically it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Magnus is that parent who gives the kids extra candy from the hidden stash even though Alec told them no more candy. Magnus, Max and Rafe eat the stolen candy hiding from Alec and watching tv”
> 
> Book!verse but if you know who Max and Rafe are you'll understand it nonetheless

Alec took the phone from his pocket as it buzzed, and looked at it with a raised brow.

“Jace’s here. I’m going,” he said, reluctantly locking the screen and looking suspiciously at his husband, who was sitting on the couch with the most fake innocent smile on the planet.

“Good luck with the demon hunt, then!” Magnus said, his voice casually cheerful.

“Magnus…” Alec sighed, holding his gaze with the firm resignation only spouses or long life partners could express in a single look.

“Yes, my love?”

“Last time I was out for the whole day I came back home with you three all with a stomach ache. Do not bury my children in candies this time or I swear to God-”

“Now now, you’re going out for a really dangerous mission and the last thing you want to tell your loving husband before you leave is an unnerving threat? That’s a little lame, Alec.”

“No candies,” Alec said, ignoring Magnus’ objection. “No sweets, no pies, no cakes, no cotton sugar. Nothing.”

Magnus suppressed a chuckle and stood up from the couch, approaching him slowly, with a playful glint in his cat eyes. “You know I’m a man of my word, dear. You’re free to slaughter monsters with your brother and relax in peace. We’ll behave,” he whispered, finally getting to him and holding his waist, pulling him closer.

“I want to trust you, I really do. But if I find them again with a stomach ache and so high on sugar that when it’s time to sleep tonight they’re dancing on the kitchen counter, then _you_ are going to take care of them. Clear?”

“Candid, darling.”

Alec’s piercing blue eyes fixed him for a long moment with a stoic expression, then his gaze softened. “You’re a menace, Magnus Bane. And I love you a lot.”

Magnus’ fake smile faltered and soon a warm honest one lit up his face as he gently tilted Alec’s chin with his fingers and gave him a feather light kiss. 

“Stay safe, don’t do anything reckless, or, most importantly, don’t let _Jace_ drag you into anything reckless and come back to me. You don’t want to leave your three men waiting now, do you?”

“Raziel forbid,” Alec whispered, pulling him in for another kiss, kiss that lasted longer than the first one and melted his thoughts away for a while.

When he realised he had zoned out he quickly pulled apart and sighed. “I’ll go say goodbye to the kids and then I have to leave, I’m sure Jace already called me like, one thousand times.”

“Go get those demonic asses kicked, love. See you tonight,” Magnus said with a wink, making Alec laugh.

“See you tonight. And no sweets!” Alec yelled, getting to the kids. 

He opened the door of Rafe’s bedroom, the one the children usually played in – it had the largest window and they could play _spot the demon_ peeking outside – and looked inside, ready to tell them he was leaving.

He heard a loud squeak from Max, and a whole hearted “¡Dios!” from Rafe, and a few candy bars fell on the floor from the kids’ hands.

Rafael kicked them under the bed to hide them with wide eyes, already putting on his best Bane smile, the one that Magnus wore whenever he wanted something from him. 

“Hi dad,” he said, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly. 

“Who gave that to you? Was it Magnus?” Alec sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Who gave us _what_?” Max asked, and Alec noticed the candies weren’t on the floor anymore, blue sparks still lingering on the parquet. The boy was flushed a dark shade of prussian blue. The little warlock, just like Alec did, wore his heart on his sleeve and was clinically unable to lie. 

“ _Really_?” Alec asked, glaring at them. 

“Did you need something?” Rafael asked, falling with his back on the bed with shadowhunter gracefulness. 

The man shook his head and decided to let it go. “Yeah,” he said, “I just wanted to see you before I left. I’m out for a mission today, I won’t be home before dinner.”

Max ran towards him and hugged his waist. He was eight now, and was just as affectionate as when he was a baby. Alec ruffled his hair with an affectionate smile, avoiding the horns. “Say hi to uncle Jace for me!”

“Consider it done,” Alec chuckled, patting him one last time on the head before he made a step back. 

“I love you,” he said, “both of you. A lot.”

It always costed him to say the words, he really didn’t like to be open about feelings, but he forced himself to do it every time he had to leave for a hunt.

Shadowhunters’ life was a dangerous life, and he knew every day could be his last day on the job. He wanted this to be the last thing he said to his family in case the mission went wrong.

“I love you,” Max immediately said back with a grin, running back to the window to see if he could spot Jace down there.

Rafael sat on the bed and held his gaze longer, his deep dark eyes looking through him like they sometimes did, and it always scared Alec a bit. 

“Love you too,” the boy finally blurted out, crossing his legs on the bed and letting his head lean back on the wall behind him.

Rafe was eleven now, and he didn’t like to be affectionate out loud too, but he always said it back whenever Alec left. The kid had been through too much and already understood too much how life could be harsh, and Alec suspected he knew perfectly why it was important for them to say it before mission.

“Behave and don’t stress your father too much while I’m out,” he said then, and he quickly walked out taking his bow with him, an apology already on his lips as he noticed Jace waiting for him outside. 

With his surprise, he wasn’t standing with crossed arms and an annoyed frown for his late, his parabatai was looking up and making faces as he waved his hand.

Alec followed his gaze and noticed Max greeting him from the window. 

“Took you long enough,” Jace commented without heat, a smile still on his lips when he finally looked down at his brother. “You’re lucky I like my nephews, otherwise I’d have already left.”

“Nah,” Alec said, patting a hand on his shoulder as they started to go their way. “You would never. You know you wouldn’t last half an hour without me.”

“You know, words can hurt Alec. And be respectful when you talk to the head of the New York Institute.”

“Oh, I’m sorry _your highness._ So, what are we doing today?” he asked, and then gasped when he saw Jace take a bag of M&M’s out of his bag that _should have_ carried the seraph blades and the seraph blades only.

“ _Really,_ Jace?”

“What now? Many missions to end a great evil have failed because of low blood sugar,” Jace replied with a playful smile.

Alec looked at him with narrowed brows, before cracking up in a grin, his eyes shining with mischief. “Just give me a few, already. And mouth closed about it.”

“Alec Lightwood, are you for real? Where’s all your _eat healthy_ boring speech gone?”

“I am father now, I have to be responsible in front of the kids,” he said, “that’s why I shouldn’t eat candies in front of _you_ too by the way,” he emphasized, getting a well deserved _hey!_ from his parabatai. “But I’m a big boy, I can handle a few M&M’s.”

“I’ll give you half the bag if you let me kill more than a half of the demons so I can brag about it with Clary.”

“Deal,” Alec said with a nod.

The mission turned out to be only slightly harder than the usual routine. There were sixteen moloch demons in Central Park trying to set everything on fire, and getting real pissed because the wet grass after the rainy night made it quite an impossible task. 

Moloch demons were a lot of work, pissed off moloch demon were a ton of work, but Jace and Alec were well trained and experienced, and they made it only with a few bloody scratches, maybe one or two cracked ribs, and severe exhaustion. Nothing that a long list of iratze and a good night’s sleep couldn’t heal. 

The two parted ways and Alec found himself home a few hours earlier than expected, his stomach empty, his limbs aching and his mind beyond tired, so much he didn’t even remember how he got home, but he still couldn’t bring himself to be grumpy.

He wasn’t badly injured, he was home for dinner, and he couldn’t wait to see his three most favourite people.

He opened the door with a pained groan, and was just thinking to draw another iratze on his skin – his muscles were still stiff for the fight and his body was covered in blood and ichor – when he saw them.

They weren’t expecting him so early, that was pretty much clear. 

Magnus was laying on the couch with all his limbs sprawled and the satisfied smile only a binge eating session usually gave him; Rafael was licking chocolate off his fingers with practiced skill and a focused expression; Max was in his bat form, flying circles near the ceiling under evident sugar induced euphoria.

“What happened in here?” he asked, and as his voice echoed in the house, every one of them tensed. 

Max, the little coward, flew fast hiding in his room; Rafe brought his hands behind his back with a panicked look; Magnus immediately sat up straight and crossed his legs like nothing happened.

“Alec, darling! You’re already here!” he said, with a smile that was only partially made up. “Are you okay?” 

“Good try with deflecting, but it didn’t work,” Alec said, suppressing a laugh. He just couldn’t stay mad at him, or any of them, not really. “So, what happened?”

“Nothing, dad!” Rafael immediately answered. “Nothing happened. We were just waiting for you, that’s all. I’ll… I’ll go make you a warm bath, you look like you could use one,” he blurted out, and ran to the bathroom.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. “Already manipulative like his father,” he whispered fondly.

“He learned from the best,” Magnus said, standing up and coming closer. “Seriously my love, are you okay?”

“Just aching a bit, and I think I’ve got a few cracked ribs, but they’re already healing,” he assured his husband, hugging his neck and pulling him close. “How was your day? What did you do?”

“Nothing much,” Magnus whispered, hiding his face on the crook of Alec’s neck, breathing him in. “Met a few customers, mostly potions and one demonic consult – no summonings, I swear. I made a lot of money, though!” he said with a proud tone. “I missed you lots, and the kids behaved.”

Alec scoffed. “Of course they behaved, you buy them with sweets!”

“Sweets? What sweets?” Magnus asked with an innocent tone, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck. “I see no sweets!”

“Magnus, stop, you’re going to get blood and ichor on your clothes and on your lips. It’s gross.”

“But I don’t care!” Magnus whined, and when he pulled back he had a pout on his face. “As I said, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Alec whispered, and the moment later he was kissing him, slow and deep, the way they did only when the kids weren’t around. Their tongues met and Alec felt Magnus’ ringed fingers in his hair, cupping his head.

When they parted Alec blinked a few times, completely lovestruck. Magnus was smirking. 

“What now?” he asked, his mind still numb both from exhaustion and the kiss.

“You taste like chocolate, archer boy,” Magnus said, with a knowing grin. “Don’t you think you can fool me.”

“Chocolate? What chocolate?” Alec said with an innocent smile. “I see no chocolate!”

When Max’s excited scream told them the bath was finally ready they were holding on each other to stand on their feet, shrieking with laughter.


End file.
